Meilleurs ennemis ?
by samiaaaa
Summary: Hermione sombre, sa famille s'est fait tuée à cause de ses liens avec Harry, elle décide de l'ignorer et change totalement, Rogue l'aide et devient plus humain.. Dark fic
1. Default Chapter

Ben, j'avais envie de changer de registre, alors j'vais faire une dark-fic...  
  
&&  
  
-HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEE -NONNNNNNN!  
-AVADA KEDAVRA!  
  
Hermione se réveilla, en sueur, elle regarda à sa droite puis à sa gauche. Il pleut fortement. Elle détourna son regard vers l'horloge : 3 heure 35, du matin.  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle se regarda dans le miroir.  
Des cernes, la peau blanche et tirée. Ses cheveux chatains étaient devenus noirs, long et doux, elle c'était fabriquée une potion qui lisserait ses cheveux et les rendrait doux, travail de 2 ans d'étude avec des ingrédients hors de prix! Mais ca valait le coup, et c'était pour la vie! OUi pour sa vie.  
Elle se baissa et rinça son visage à l'eau glacé.  
Toujours ces mêmes cauchemard, cela faisait trois semaines , trois semaines que sa famille fut décimé, par Voldemort lui même...  
  
Elle était avec ses parents, ses deux grands-mères, ses grand-pères était déjà mort, sa tante nora et son couzin de trois ans Jordan, son oncle Justin.  
Ils fêtaient les résultats des buses d'Hermione. Mention excelent... et son admission comme préfète en chef. Lorsqu'un coup violent du vent fit exploser sa fenêtre et laissa entrer une énorme ombre noir.  
Voldemort! Il s'approcha d'Hermione et la stupéfixia.  
  
- La meilleur amie de Potter, n'est-ce pas, eh bien regarde ce qu'il en coûte d'être son amie, en espérant qu'une sang de bourbe ...  
  
-Que faites-vous ?...  
  
-Avada KEDAVRA! je ne t'ai pas permis de parler insolent!  
  
Il venait de tuer son père... Elle restait là, à comptempler cet horrible spectable sans rien pouvoir faire, rien!  
  
- Vois-tu comme ce monde est cruel, utilise ton potentil à de bonnes fins... sur ce  
  
Il brandit sa baguette vers son couzin et :  
  
-ENDOLORIS!  
  
Le jeune enfant, se torda de douleur et quelques secondes plus tard tomba raide.  
Voldemort regarda Hermione froidement, puis.. dirigea sa baguette vers les deux grand-mère, lorsque son oncle se jetta sur Voldemort, qui s'était énervé et son oncle n'était qu'à présent des morceaux de chair éparpillés dans le salon... Sa tante Nora pleura et la mère d'Hermione restait là, plantée, elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'il se passer.  
Puis il tua sa mère et sa tante, pour en finir avec ses deux grand-mère...  
  
Une larme roula sur sa joue, et Voldemort partit, quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione était là, fixant son couzin, sa mère, son père, et elle cria, elle venait de réalisait, qu'elle était désormais seul, elle cria, cria, cria...  
  
-Miss Granger, relevez-vous...  
  
Mais elle continuait de crier lorsqu'une gifle la fit revenir, elle releva sa tête et fixa, c'était son professeur de potions qui était là, un peu plus loin se tenait Dumbeldor et Remus, son professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal.... "mon cul" se disait-elle!  
  
-Vous devez être forte Miss Granger...  
  
Elle se leva et lui lança un regard noir..  
  
- Nous vous présentons nos sincères condoléances Miss Granger...  
  
C'était Dumbeldor, elle le regarda, ses Grand yeux noisette, et elle cracha à terre...  
  
-Foutaises!  
  
- Cela ne servira à rien de vous emportez Hermione, vous...  
  
-La moral du jour du Professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal... mais bien sûr, vous avez oublier de nous apprendre comment se comporter lorsque Voldemort vous stupéfix et tue votre famille sous vos yeux parce que vous êtes l'ami de POTTER!  
  
Les yeux de Rémus s'aggrandirent et il ne dit rien...  
  
Hermione se retourna et se massa le front...  
  
- Il n'a pas tué vos parents parce que vous étiez son ami Miss Granger...  
  
-Ah bon et pourquoi professeur Dumbeldor ?  
  
- Vous êtres d'une famille modlue, c'est pour cela qu'il s'en es pris à vous..  
  
Hermione rit, mais c'était glacial, froid...  
  
-Le professeur Dumbeldor qui se trompe, le comble, étiez-vous lorsqu'il m'a dit que je paierai, que ma famille paierai de mon amitié à Potter ? nan, vous n'étiez pas là, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué dans ce cas professeur pourquoi ? PARCE QUE JE SUIS L'AMIE DE POTTER!  
  
Désormais, ces trois professeurs la regardaient tout aussi horrifié, inquiets les uns que les autres...  
  
Le professeur rogue s'approcha d'elle et ils transplanèrent jusqu'au chaudron baveur...  
  
-Vous resterez ici jusqu'à la rentré, ne sortez en aucun cas...  
  
-Mais bien sûr, pourquoi ?  
  
-Pour votre sécurité, bien evidemment...  
  
-Pour ma sécurité laissez-moi rire... il m'aurait tué, il en avait la possibilité, mais il ne l'a pas fait!  
  
Hermione éclatta en sanglot sous les yeux de son professeur, elle tomba au sol, lorsque deux mains virent la soulever et la secouer...  
  
-NE VOUS LAISSEZ PAS ABATTRE MISS GRANGER!  
  
-C'est facile à dire!  
  
-VOUS DEVEZ VOUS MONTRER FORTE ET NE PAS VOUS LAISSEZ VOUS MORFONDRE DANS LE CHAGRIN VOS PARENTS NE L'AURAIENT PAS TOLERES!  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, vous ne savez rien de mes parents, de mes parents moldus!  
  
-NE RACONTEZ PAS DE SOTISES GRANGER MOLDUS OU PAS ILS NE LAURAIENT PAS TOLERE JE VEUX QUE VOUS VOUS REPOSIEZ ET C'EST UNE ORDRE MISS GRANGER J'ESPERE QUE C'EST BIEN COMPRIS!  
  
Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain...  
  
-ET CESSEZ CES PLEURS !  
  
Il transplana, le lendemain et tous les jours qui suivirent, il venait la voir...  
  
-Miss Granger, le Professeur Lupin a averti Potter de ce qui s'est passé et votre ami Weasley l'a appris dans les journeaux...  
  
-Les journeaux?  
  
Il sortit de sa cape un morceau d'un article de journal  
  
" Celui dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom a encore frappé, il s'est attaqué à la famille d'une fille de moldu, Hermione Granger, futur élève de septième année, à Gryffondor, la meilleur amie du Légendaire Harry Potter, l'une des meilleurs élèves de Pouddlard. Il aurait tué, ses parents, ses deux grand-mères, sa tante et son oncle ainsi que son jeune cousin âgé d'à peine trois ans... Nous lui transmettons nos plus sincères condéléances..."  
  
Hermione retint ses larmes...  
  
-Je ne veux pas vous vois pleurer comme une baleine... c'est bien ça l'expression moldu ?  
  
IL lui lança un regard interogateur  
  
Hermione lui sourit, son Professeur de potions alias directeur des serpentards, connaisant des proverbes modlu....  
  
-Bien, je dois y aller, je ne pourrais pas venir pendant 6 jours, j'ai quelques petites affaire à faire... au revoir  
  
-Bien au revoir  
  
- Nous nous reverons donc par conséquent à la rentré, au revoir  
  
&&  
  
Hermione venait de repenser à ce qui s'était passé pendant ces vacances, et pendant ces jours d'absences de son professeur, elle est devenu quelqu'un d'autres.  
4:15, il était désormais, 4 heure 15 du matin, elle soufla et alluma l'eau de la baignoire en route, elle devait se relaxer, tout à l'heure elle devrait prendre le bus pour aller à Pouddlard....  
  
Alors ? 


	2. Dégage

Hermione se leva de son bain et regarda la montre : 5 heure 55. Elle avait largement le temps de se préparer, elle sortit de la baignoire, s'essuya et enroula une serviette bien chaude autoure d'elle.  
Elle s'approcha du miroir, elle avait toujours ses yeux noisettes, mais, ils avaient changés, il ne brillaient plus... Sa peau était très pâle et tirée... un fantôme, elle n'était plus à présent qu'un fantôme!  
  
Elle sortit et se dirigea vers son armoire, elle prit une mini-jupe noir, et un débardeur noir. Elle s'habilla et descendit vers le grand salon.  
Serveuse: déjà réveillée miss ?  
Hermione: oui, je n'ai pas très sommeil.  
  
La serveuse haussa les épaules et retourna à son travail. Hermione s'assit près de la grande cheminée. Comment en est-elle arrivée là ? Elle se le demandait.  
  
"La meilleur amie de Potter eihn ? tu verras ce qu'il en coûte, en espérant que cela te serve de leçons et que tu y réfléchisse..."  
  
Toujours ces mêmes paroles, les paroles de Voldemort hantait ses pensées, sa voix froide et glacial... comme à l'habitude. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir depuis ces trois semaines, elle ne dormait que deux ou trois heures par nuit, seul la fatigue l'emportait pour que les cauchemard la réveille. C'était une hantise même, qu'elle avait peur de se rendormir et essayait de tenir le plus tard possible... 9 heure et ses yeux tombaient tous seuls... Peur de voir son petit cousin Jordan suffocant.... peur de..  
  
Rogue: Je me doutais que vous seriez ici Miss Granger...  
  
Elle se retourna et le regarda, il était debout et elle assis, elle le regarda et redirigea son regard vers les flammes.  
  
Rogue: vous devriez dormir, j'aurais une potion à vous donner, car vu vos traits miss Granger, vous ne feriez pas concurence à Mac Gonagal.  
  
Elle sourit : merci de ce compliment professeur.  
  
Rogue: tout est à mon plaisir de faire ce genre de compliment aux gryffondor.  
  
Il s'assit près d'elle.  
  
Rogue: Qu'allez-vous faire Miss Granger ?  
  
Hermione tourna sa tête vers lui en signe d'incompréhension.  
  
Rogue: vos amis, Weasley et Potter ?  
  
Hermione tourna la tête et regarda une fois encore les flammes.  
  
Hermione: je n'ai plus d'amis.  
  
Rogue: vous ne devriez pas les rejeter, Potter a perdu son oncle, cet été fut aussi très douloureux pour lui, si il perds sa meilleur amie, cela l'affaiblira..  
  
Hermione le regarda méchamment: l'affaiblira pour sa lutte contre Voldemort, c'est ça!  
  
Elle haussa le ton, la serveuse tourna la tête inquiète à l'entente du nom du mage noir, Rogue fronça les sourcils.  
  
Hermione: Potter n'a pas besoin de moi pour le vaincre, il est assez inteligent et ces foutus prédilections assure qu'il s'en sortira très bien sans moi murmura-t-elle  
  
Rogue: la prochaine fois haussez le ton, miss Granger dit-il sarcastiquement.  
  
Rogue: je dois vous quitter, je vous préviens que je ne serai plus aussi aimable que ces vacances  
  
Hermione : que c'est aimable à vous de m'avoir fait montré toute la gentillese dont vous êtes capable professeur...  
  
Rogue leva un sourcil: Comment se fait-il que vous ne vous soyez pas retrouvez à Serpentard ?  
  
Hermione: je viens de changer professeur, je viens de changer... l'ancienne Hermione est morte, une nouvelle est née, repassez-moi sous le choixpeau et vous verrez que mes intentions ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient...  
  
Elle se leva et remonta vers sa chambre.  
  
Rogue: Sur ce miss Granger, je vous dit à tout à l'heure  
  
Hermione: à tout à l'heure.  
  
&&  
  
10:20,Hermione était assise sur sa terrase, elle repensait à ses 6 jours sans que Rogue ne vienne la voir, il s'en était passé des choses.  
Elle se leva et prononça : Wingardium Leviosa Ses valises se soulevèrent et la suivirent jursqu'en bas.  
  
Serveuse: vous n'avez pas manger Miss Granger, tenez..  
  
Hermione; je n'en veux pas  
  
Serveuse: l'homme qui vous parler tout à l'heure m'a ordonnée de vous le donnée sous peine de vous faire punir à la rentré, et mangez-le.  
  
Hermione se saisit du petit paquet en soupirant, elle maugréa en léger merci et partit....  
  
Elle monta dans le bus.  
  
Conducteur: magico-magico bus, on va où madzelle ?  
  
Hermione; à la gare  
  
Conducteur: c'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Le conducteur partit en vril mais la déposa au bout de dix minutes à la gare, elle le paya et se rendit à la gare.  
  
Elle regarda sa montre : 10:40  
  
Elle y arriva et traversa la voie 9/3 quart.  
Elle vit au loin Ron, les parents de Ron, Ginny et Harry... Ils devaient certainement l'attendre pour lui présenter leurs voeux de condoléance en la regardant tristement, elle devait pleurer, Ron devait la consoller, son rôle de grand frère oblige et tous le monde la regarderaient en ayant pitié!  
Non! Elle souffla, et monta en vitesse sans que personne ne la remarque, elle s'assit dans un compartiment vide espérant que personne ne vienne la déranger.  
Elle mit ses bagages au dessus et plaça le paquet de "rogue" sur ses genoux et attendit que le train démarre...  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, trois jeunes filles de premières année entrèrent.  
  
Fille: euh, s'il te plaît pourrez-t-on s'installer ici, il ni y'a plus de place.  
  
Hermione souffla, mais au moins c'est sûr que ni Ron ou ni Harry n'essaierait de s'incruster.  
  
Hermione : oui et silence  
  
Une des fille la regarda méchamment: ce n'est pas parce que tu es en sicième ou septième..  
  
La fille se tut, Hermione venait de se lever, c'est sûr 1m75 contre 1m40... puis Hermione désigna son insigne de préfète en chef  
  
Hermione; toi, tu te retrouveras à Serpentard! Asseyez-vous et taisez-vous  
  
Elles s'assirent, puis Hermione reccomenca à fixer dehors, le train avait démarrer, et elle regardait le paysage, elle entendit les filles murmuraient, elle souffla.  
Hermione aurait voulu avoir des amies, des amies filles! Comme toutes les filles d'ailleurs, mais elle non, elle se retrouva avec des garçons, et quel garçon: Harry Potter qui réussit à détruire sa vie et ses parents aussi...  
  
Fille: euh s'il te plaît...  
  
Merde! elles ne pourront jamais la laisser pensé tranquille.  
  
Fille: euh tu serais pas la préfète en chef, Hermione Granger  
  
Hermione: mouais... dit-elle sans quitter le paysage  
  
Fille: oh tu es l'amie de Harry Potter!!  
  
Elles gloussèrent  
  
Hermione se retourna vivement vers elle et lui siffla.  
  
Hermione: tais-toi petite peste, la prochaine que j'entends aura de mes nouvelles!  
  
Les filles se recroquevillèrent sur leurs siège mais la jeune fille qui était la plus "serpentarde" de caractère..  
  
Fille: ce n'est pas parce que tes parents de moldus se sont fait tués que tu es autorisés à élever le ton sur nous sang de bourbe!  
  
Le sang bouilla en Hermione, une première année, une gamine, lui parlait comme ça, ses parents...  
  
Hermione: tu vas le payer!  
  
Elle se leva, elle voulait la tuer!  
  
Hermione sortit sa baguette: AVADA KEDA..  
  
" EXPERLIARMUS!"  
  
Hermione tourna son regard vers l'individu qui l'avait contrer, ses yeux autrefois noisette étaient noir de haine, elle apercut...  
  
Malefoy: t'es malade Granger ? qu'est-ce qui te prends, t'as failli la tuer! Potter et Weasel te cherchent et moi aussi d'ailleurs  
  
Hermione: pourquoi ? dit-elle en ramassant sa baguette  
  
Malefoy: t'es préfète en chef nan ? La veil Harpie t'appelle, alors viens et ne t'avise plus d'avoir des pensées meurtrières sinon Dumbeldor sera au courant...  
  
Drago sortit, Hermione allait le suivre lorsque la jeune fille les yeux en pleurs...  
  
Fille: Dumbeldor sera au courant..  
  
Hermione se baissa vers elle: si jamais Dumbeldor le sais, certains de mes amis se chargeront de toi, je peux te promettre que si toi ou l'une de tes amies parlent, vous êtes mortes!  
  
Les pleurs de la fille redoublèrent, Au moins elle était sûr qu'elle fermeraient leurs grande gueles!  
  
Hermione suivit Drago, elle avança de compartiment en compartiments lorsque...  
  
Ron: Mione on te cherchaient partout!  
  
Ron venait d'ouvrir l'un des compartiments et d'en sortir, suivit Harry.  
Hermione leurs lanca un regard noir et continua son chemin.  
  
Harry la poursuivit quand même, il la saisit par le bras et la força à se retourner, elle se retourna et le giflea.  
  
Hermione: ne t'approches plus de moi! A CAUSE DE TOI MES PARENTS SONT MORTS, TOUT CA PARCE QUE JE TE CONNAISSAIS, JE CONNAISSAIS HARRY POTTER ET JETAIS SA MEILLEURE AMIE! NE TAPPROCHE PLUS DE MOI, VOLDEMORT A TUER MES PARENTS DEVANT MOI A CAUSE DE TOI JE TE HAIS!  
  
Tous les élèves étaient désormais sortis de leurs compartiement en observant cette scène, Drago les regardait inquiets mais son regard était toujours glacial et froid...  
  
Une larme roula sur la joue d'Harry et il se retourna pour partir.  
Hermione ne pleurait pas, non elle avait assez pleurer la première semaines elle s'était vidée... Elle avait criée, ca l'avait défoulée, mais elle regretait, elle ne pensait pas qu'il pleurait ni même qu'il essaierait de lui parlait, elle pensait qu'il la laisserait tranquille...  
  
Il rentra dans le compartiement, Ron et Ginny la regardaient dégoutés..  
  
Ginny: t'es déguelasse!  
  
Hermione: MOI DEGUELASSE JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS REVOIR JE NAI PLUS DE FAMILLE PLUS RIEN ALORS RENTRE TA TETE....  
  
Rogue venait d'arriver deriière elle, il lui metta sa main à la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler, elle s'écroula à terre, il la suivit, elle pleura.  
  
Rogue: RENTRER RENTRER TOUS LA PREMIERE TETE QUE JE VOIS AURA DE MES NOUVELLES!  
  
Tous les élèves illico rentrèrent leurs tête mais...  
  
Rogue: FERMER LES PORTES DE VOS COMPARTIMENT NOM D'UNE GARGOUILLE!  
  
Les portes se refermèrent...  
  
Il secoua Hermione la retourna  
  
Rogue: CESSEZ CES PLEURS MISS GRANGER!  
  
Elle pleurait de douleur, criait et TAF  
  
Il la giflea  
  
Il cessa immédiatement ces pleurs..  
  
Drago était toujours là derrière, les bras croisés, son regard se posant sur Hermione  
  
Elle avait changée, elle avait rejetée ses amis, était blanche comme une linge et... il sentait quelque chose de mauvais en elle....  
  
Rogue souleva Hermione.  
  
Rogue: prenait miss Granger, Monsier Malfoy et conduisait là au compartiment.  
  
Au moment où il voulut la touchait, elle se recula et avança seule, elle rentra dans le compartiment.  
Rogue et Drago la regardèrent rentrait puis Rogue dans une mouvement de cape se retourna et partit vers une autre direction.  
  
Alors ? 


	3. suite

Bonjour, comme je n'ai pas trop le temps de faire des finissions sur ffnet, j'ai décider de vous donner le raccourci, faites copier coller dans votre barre, pour accéder à ma fanfiction du début à la suite ?sid=14372 En espérant avoir des reviews merci ;), les reviews anonymes sont comptabiliser sur twwo merci ;) 


End file.
